<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Post Break Up Sex by latethoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509365">Post Break Up Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts'>latethoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, One Shot, Smut, post break up sex, sad but like in a horny way, the vaccines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of seeing your ex flirt with another woman you decided to take Sweet Thor upstairs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain America/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor/Reader, thor Odinson/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Post Break Up Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>”Are you okay?” The gentle giant brought you out of your drunken, sad daze. The music continued to pump through Tony’s speakers at such a volume that you hardly heard the god of thunder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, fine.” You turned your body away from your ex canoodling with some special forces agent and to Thor, who was leaning against the bar. “Are you okay?” You asked, quickly noticing the drink with the tiny umbrella in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh this?” He pointed, “have you tried it? It’s wonderful, I love peaches,” he positioned the straw closer to your mouth; biting his tongue whilst doing so so as not to laugh at his innuendo. It was in that moment you noticed how close the tall god was, towering and bold. You could tell why women were always falling at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>You smiled, Bending forward and sucking the orange liquid, nodding in approval. “That is nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor’s Adam’s applebounced as he watched, grinning that you were more responsive to his efforts of courting you. You two had always had a strange connection, a flirty one. You winked at each other in the hallway, hugged and teased each other constantly; but he could never ‘seal the deal’. He had no idea why but the blond was glad to finally take a step forward.</p><p> </p><p>The reason behind your behaviour tonight was due to your ex boyfriend; Captain America, talking it up with some strange woman in gorgeous red heels. That and a few cocktails.</p><p>It was ridiculous that they hadn’tkept their hands off each other all night.</p><p> </p><p>Steve agreed that when you two broke up to keep things civil, after all: the relationship was a secret and you needed to keep up appearances. You had to act as if nothing happened. No one knew and no one was to know.</p><p> </p><p>That’s why Thor kept flirting and why you actually took it that step further. Licking your lip occasionally, letting your eyes wander over his heavenly features and touching his divine biceps whenever he made you laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright? You seemed to be off on another planet when I approached and you keep looking over your shoulder to Rogers over there.”</p><p> </p><p>You pressed your thumb onto the bridge of your nose, hoping to get of the pain throbbing there. The question caused some nervous laughter, “I didn’t even notice. I’m sorry, you have my full attention,” there you go, touching him again.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, with all this touching,” Thor’s index finger danced down your arm, “someone might think you were a giant flirt.”</p><p> </p><p>“What would taking you upstairs make them think?”</p><p> </p><p>Thor’s eye’s darkened and the cheeky grin on his face shined through the dim lighting. He led you toward the elevator and with each step your heart rate seemed to double. You told yourself not to look back, who cares if people know? Who cares if Steve was looking?</p><p> </p><p>Was he looking?</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t matter.</p><p>Being with Thor will make you forget all about Steve. You were sure of it...well you were at least a little hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>What did you expect from post break up sex?</p><p> </p><p>As the elevator doors closed you saw him. His expression would be hard to read if you were anyone else but you knew Steve. He was confused and panicked and most of all disappointed in you. But you held your ground. You were tipsy and the god of thunder wanted to get in your pants, you’d be crazy not to seize the opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>Thor wasn’t what you expected. Instead of slamming you up against the wall and tearing your dress he walked you into it with a stare that could have made you melt. He eyed your body once again before kissing your hand. The fact that he didn’t break eye contact gave you goosebumps.</p><p> </p><p>And then he kissed you. Slowly and gently. His tongue was hot against yoursas well as his amazing torso. Never before have you been touched by the hands of a god, the moment was strangely intoxicating for how slow and gentle he was being. The elevator radio seemed to blur into the background, all you could hear was the pounding of your heart and the breathless sighs emerging from your bodies.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a lot needier than I thought you’d be,” he spoke once in his guest room. You opened your mouth to speak but the blond god covered it with his giant hand, “I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>He kicked off his shoes as he carried you to bed, not separating his hot lips from your neck and chest. His beard scratched against your collarbone in the most delicious way that it made your hips jolt.</p><p> </p><p>Thor was very controlling in bed. So different to Steve.</p><p> </p><p>Steve.</p><p> </p><p>He’d often be under you, admiring your form as you rode him. His hands were rough and firm. They felt like the finest leather scratching down your skin-no. No. No.</p><p> </p><p>Thor. Focus on Thor.</p><p> </p><p>Thor was the one sucking on your neck. Thor was the one lifting you higher onto the bed as if you were as light as a feather. Focus on the god of thunder using his powers to stimulate all the perfect spots on your body. Making you jolt your hips closer to him, grinding and whimpering like a helpless little thing. He was certainly good at making you want him.</p><p> </p><p>Not that you didn’t want him.</p><p> </p><p>Not that you wanted Steve. Steve?Who brought him up?</p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Thor’s sweet eyes returned and you wanted to roll yours. What you hadn’t noticed during the heavy petting was that your eye leaked a tear.</p><p> </p><p>“I...”</p><p> </p><p>Quick.</p><p> </p><p>Lie.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve just waited a long time for this,” you forced a smile and hoped it would suffice. It did.</p><p> </p><p>That sweet smile of his returned and soon his lips matched yours. The Asgardian positioned himself underneath your dress and tore away the black lace, leaving you bare in front of him. The little electric shock coming from his tongue sent the most euphoric waves of pleasure down your spine you couldn’t help but let out a squeal.</p><p> </p><p>Steve didn’t make you squeal.</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t really make any sounds on account of the whole secrecy thing. At the time you found it hot; the quickies late at night, the little rendezvous here and there - it felt good seeing that side of him he doesn’t let anyone else see. The cute nicknames, the late night talks...being his person. It was the greatest feeling in the world; for a few months.</p><p> </p><p>The relationship took a turn. Everything was fantastic for so long and then one day you both suddenly stepped on this landmine. It would have been fine to just step off and be friends but you waited. Those sweet silent moments became tense, the sex became seldom and painful. Being around each other caused more anxiety than calming. It had been over for months before he actually ended things. You both waited too long, let the rotting fester until the relationship was full of hate and arguing.</p><p> </p><p>”Ooh, ” you let out a huff. The God of thunder was a size too large. </p><p> </p><p>”Ssh, ” Thor gripped your jaw and made you stare into his eyes. His glorious blue pools that have seen things you've only dreamt off; far off galaxies, worlds of gold, creatures as tall as redwoods. It relaxed you enough to take him. His girth filled you to the base, ”aah yes, ” he hissed, gritting his teeth. It took every ounce of him not to turn you over and shake the whole building.</p><p> </p><p>Thor was being gentle because you were always gentle with him.The first human to act so naturally around him. He appreciated your friendship at first but it became more than that pretty fast. You made him laugh harder than he had in years and everyone seemed to love you. The flirting made him feel alive and giddy, he for sure thought you two would get together a lot sooner than you did. Even Nat said you'd be a cute couple.</p><p> </p><p>So this meant a lot to him.</p><p> </p><p>More than it did to you.</p><p> </p><p>Being inside of you was a dream. He'd always imagine you under him late in the night, hand on his tip; just teasing himself. He'd rehearse his moves, kissing your ear and all the way down your neck; to your chest and back up again. Letting his lips and tongue drag along your supple skin as he buried himself inside of you.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to show you how special you were to him.</p><p> </p><p>That was something you definitely didn't appreciate in the moment and had to think about later on when it was confessed to you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”He really likes ya.”</p><p> </p><p>”What are you talking about?” you responded to Steve.He decided to pay you a visit the week after that fateful night.</p><p> </p><p>”Thor, ” he stopped leaning on the doorframe and shut the bedroom door for some privacy, ”I saw you two leave the party together the other night.”</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes grazed over the crossword you were doing on your bed. Steve sat on the edge of the mattress and peered onto he page, ”thirteen down is Crosby. He was a favourite of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>You were still silent. What could you say? Sorry? You weren't sorry, were you? You were a single woman, able to do whatever you wanted without feeling bad about it by your ex.</p><p> </p><p>”Why are you here?” you slammed the crossword on the blanket. Steves jaw flexed. He was holding something in but it was impossible to tell what. ”I’m free to leave parties with whomever I want, ” so why couldn't you look him in the eye?</p><p> </p><p>”Why?” he took a pause, ”why did you do it? Why him? You left in front of everyone. I had to deal with the guys wolf whistling and gossiping about you for hours, ” the atmosphere got even more tense. There was something in his eye, something that could only be described as: desperation.</p><p> </p><p>”Maybe I didn't want to be someones shameful secret anymore, ” you spoke lowly, confessing not only to him but also to yourself. After a deep breath you spoke again, ”I just needed one night of...recklessness. One night of...I don't know; appreciation to make myself feel better. You have no idea how many times a day I have to nod in agreement about how brave and handsome you are with my coworkers. It's hard to get over an ex but it's even harder when they're constantly around and nobody can shut up about them.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve considered your words for a moment. Of course it was unfair to compare his post relationship struggles with yours. He was all over the news, he had advertisements everywhere, you worked with him, and other coworkers gossip.</p><p> </p><p>”I...I still love you.” he confessed after a moment, ”but we just don't work. You know that,” You closed your eyes, trying to keep the tears in and instead nodded. ”Look, I understand. I do understand why it was him. Why it had to be. You guys have something special. Always had eyes on each other during briefings, flirting during missions. I was being selfish by keeping our relationship secret. It was a jerk move and totally unnecessary. I was an ass. Plain and simple. So, I think you should go for it with Thor.”</p><p> </p><p>”Go for it?”</p><p> </p><p>”Ask him out.”</p><p> </p><p>”What? No. It was a stupid one-time thing, ” your fingers found your temples and began to rub the building ache away.</p><p> </p><p>”You haven't been yourself in a long time. Just because we’re not together anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you. He's a good guy...he’ll treat you right.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve left without another word. You sat in silence for only a few moments before getting up and walking to the room just a few doors down from yours. Steve’s final words played over and over in your head.</p><p> </p><p>Just because we’re not together anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you.</p><p> </p><p>That was it.</p><p>That's all you needed.</p><p>Some closure.</p><p> </p><p>Some reassurance about where you stand with him.</p><p> </p><p>Friends.</p><p> </p><p>You smiled and took a deep breath before knocking on the black door. And paused your breath when it opened.</p><p> </p><p>”Hi Thor.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>